Current traffic management systems are inefficient, for example failing to leverage a vast array of information available to them. As a non-limiting example, current traffic management systems do not take full advantage of the Internet of moving things. Limitations and disadvantages of conventional methods and systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present methods and systems set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.